Runesmith
Runesmith is a job class that hailed originally from the New World. Background In the past, prior to the monarchy system getting abolished, the former king of the Dwarf Kingdom was a Runemith who had made formal trade relations with the Baharuth Empire. The Empire would purchase weapons and armor from the Dwarf Kingdom's runesmiths.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land However, when superior technology from outside was brought into the Dwarf Kingdom, the number of runesmiths who could inscribe runes gradually begin to dwindle in numbers. That was because everyone felt that it was better to become a magic caster, who could perform enchantments. According to Gondo Firebeard, Runesmiths spend their days drinking and cursing bitterly about how Runecraft is going to be forgotten with their generation.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves That was only until the Sorcerer Kingdom led by Ainz negotiated a trade deal with the Dwarf Kingdom on the matter of runesmiths.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation In the end, the deal was successfully arranged and that the Dwarf Kingdom have managed to sent all the runesmiths they have over to the Sorcerer Kingdom's side.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Particularly, Carne Village is one of the Sorcerer Kingdom's territories where some of the dwarven runesmiths are now living at. There, runesmiths would spend their days and activities on reviving Runecraft and developing techniques for it.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue Known Runesmiths * Gondo Firebeard * Magic Craftsman Abilities and Powers Runesmiths are traditional practitioners of Runecraft. They utilized Runecraft in the manner of making their magic items such as equipment and weapons with runes. Runesmiths would also carve their name onto such items as a sign that they were the ones who made it. The runesmiths of the Dwarf Kingdom stated that a total number of six runes were the largest number to have been successfully embedded into a single weapon during its peak of the craft. In the present, even the most skilled of the current generation of runesmiths could only achieve carving in four runes. All runesmiths have to pass through the phase of carving runes under a short amount of time before they can further develop their skills. Currently, most of the runesmiths have already given up on their ancient craft and instead, went for Tier Magic which is more effective and practical to use. Trivia * According to Ainz Ooal Gown, there was no such thing as a runesmith job class in YGGDRASIL. * After acquiring sufficient information on Runecraft, Ainz noted that one may likely need ten other levels in certain job classes before being able to take levels in the runesmith career. * According to the people of the Baharuth Empire, there is a fewer potential candidate for runesmiths than those who can become magic casters. * According to Pluton Ainzach, weapons made by dwarven runesmiths rarely circulate on the marketplace.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire * Gondo Firebeard's father and his grandfather were both the top runesmiths of the Dwarf Kingdom and they served the last royal, the Magic Craftsman, as his right and left hands. References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes